


Let Me Love You

by Tikatikox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Loves Sherlock Holmes, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox
Summary: Mycroft Holmes loves his baby brother who's in love with John Watson.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> First, English is not my native so I'm really sorry for grammatical mistakes.  
> Second, I have two chapters on my mind about this fic and still don't really know how to end it (happy end, sad end? Or maybe I'll just end it at cliffhanger :p ) so let me know if you like it or not :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

The dark curls, that strong jawline and mysterious eyes. Mycroft Holmes could restrain himself to keep quiet while being tortured on a mission, restrain his tongue for not snapped  too harsh while negotiating with other politicians, restrain his eyes and mouth for not eating too much cake, but he had a great difficulty of restraining himself from the man in front of him, which is his little brother.

Mycroft is a man who never shows any feeling on his face. The Iceman facade is never cracked open, and no one ever knows what’s inside his heart, not even his little brother which the only one human being that has ever been close to him. But it doesn’t mean he didn’t feel anything inside, he just really good at hiding it. He’s tired of his job sometimes, he’s angry at the new stupid young agent, he’s anxious while he needs to kill some traitors, and he’s sad every time he checked for Sherrinford surveillance to see his sister. He feels many emotions like another human, just no one ever knows.

No one ever thought that The Iceman and love could be in the same sentences, but yes, The Iceman is capable of love. He’s not good with human, he’s very aware of that. And love is a strong word with lots of meaning. But he’s realised that his feeling for his brother, deep down, is love. No, he knows not even ancient Greek philosopher could describe what kind of love that he feels towards his brother. He had tried to analyse it, try to understand it but he couldn’t. Does he love his little brother like a... brother? Like a normal sibling that has a sibling rivalry and compete for their parent's attentions. He could hate him and scold him like a big brother should be and the next second he couldn’t stand his brother puppy-dog-eyes. He could be an overprotective and worried father. He could be a nagging mum. But he knows he loved him dearly. He just wants to protect his baby brother all the time, makes sure he didn’t get hurt, makes sure he’s safe and sound. He would provide him with anything, as long as he could make him happy. It broke his heart when he saw his little brother in the drug –den, or when he fights for his rehab at the hospital, or when he gets injured. He really doesn't mind if he could be the one who’s overdosing or the one who’s getting shot as long his baby brother is saved. He doesn't mind dying for him. From his political experience, there’s no such thing as a sincere act. You get what you give. But with his baby brother, he loves him unconditionally, and he would give him his life, even though his baby brother never pays him back as much as what he gives.

And the last thing he never wanted to admit, from all the complex feeling towards his brother is a _desire_. He buried it deep down in his cold heart. He never wants to touch it, or think about it let alone analysing it. No. It’s a wrong thing, and he knows there’s something wrong with him.

But at a time like this, when he checks on his brother at his flat, sit in front of him, that desire lurking around from his heart. And he really had a hard time to restrain himself. He really wants to caress that cheekbones, feel the soft lips and ruffle his dark curl. But all he could do is take a deep breath.

“What, are your heart finally getting worse because of that fat?”

That sharp tongue finally talks after they just sit in a comfortable (really?) silent for more than 30 minutes.

“At least you believed that there’s a heart inside me” He can’t stand to not smirk at his statement, recalling their adventure at the Sherrinford. His baby brother just rolled his eyes, not in the mood for another banter. Mycroft noticed that his baby brother is in a bad mood since this morning, and he just need to wait for another moment to know the reason behind it all.

John Watson, the tiny man with blonde hair and his superb loyalty towards his brother appear from upstairs and now stand beside his chair, ready to go to work.

“Right, Sherlock, I’ll be home late tonight and Rosie is at Molly’s. But let me know if there’s something urgent. See you Mycroft.”

And when the good doctor hand reached the door, his baby brother opened his mouth and he knows what is going to happen.

“Do you think you want to waste your time with her? She’s just cheating on his current fiancée with you!”

“What?! How- I don’t care Sherlock! Rosie needs a new mother figure-“

“And you need someone to fucked anytime you want,”

“Damn Sherlock! Listen to me now, yes, I need someone to fuck and Rosie needs a mother figure to take care of her because I and my daughter are human and we need another human to keep on living, a human that is not a cold blooded and heartless creature just like you! No, both of you Holmes!”  And with that John slammed the door.

Mycroft still staring at the door, actually, he kind of startled to see the fight between John and his brother. He never knew John could be that harsh, but well his brother is the one to blame because he’s the one who started it. But Mycroft always knew the root behind this all were jealousy. His baby brother is jealous, and he doesn't know what to do, and John would never understand.

“Sherlock...” Mycroft turns his head and his eyes meet red eyes of his brother’s. His baby brother just cries and tears still streaming down from his eyes.  It’s been ages since the last time he saw his brother’s tears. And he never thought this little fight could even bring tears to his eyes. John really hurt his brother’s feeling this time, isn’t he?

Mycroft then kneeled in front of his brother and hold his face.  “Oh, Sherlock” and he tries to wipe his tears with his thumb, just like the old days. He doesn't care that right now he is The Iceman and his brother is The World Only Consulting Detective, but he needs to wipe that tears.

He scared that his brother would wince because of his touch, but then he just leant to the touch and crying on Mycroft’s hands. It’s like they’re back to their childhood when his baby brother was getting bullied from school and the other kids called him a freak. He would come to Mycroft’s room and cry on his shoulder. And Mycroft would wipe the tears just like now.

 

“Sssh.... it’s okay Sherlock, he didn’t mean it.”

His baby brother didn’t answer and just keep on crying. And his eyes widen when his baby brother hug him tightly. Mycroft can’t help it, he just stroke the dark curls to make his brother calm. And at some point, his brother just pulled back and keep staring at Mycroft’s lip. And it just happened. His baby brother kissed him with tears in his eyes, seeking comfort. After a moment, his baby brother breaks the kiss and look at his face. Shocked? Disgust?  He can’t tell, and before he could speak, his baby brother runs into his room and slammed the door and locked it from inside.

“Sherlock!”

 

 


End file.
